


Pain is Pleasure

by Licorice_Snaps



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licorice_Snaps/pseuds/Licorice_Snaps
Summary: You awoke to something that you definitely were not expecting, but you welcomed it nonetheless.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reader, Ramsay Bolton/You
Kudos: 55





	Pain is Pleasure

The first thing you noticed in your groggy state of mind was the pleasantly delicate feather light tingles that passed over the exposed skin of shoulders and back. In its gentleness it felt almost ticklish, but in a way that made you yearn for more. In your sleep driven delirious state the sensation slowly started to make your body heat up, like a slow burning fire that takes it's time to be set ablaze. The more you felt this peculiar sensation the more you mind started to awaken from your slumber.  
When you finally became cognizant of your surroundings you couldn't help but to let out a small groan as the tender sensation continued, before turning your head away from your pillow to look over your shoulder to pinpoint the cause.

With just one glance you immediately noticed dark and disheveled locks peak over your skin. This factor alone made you realize that the tingling sensations you were feeling was that of your lover’s lips grazing across the skin of your shoulders and upper back. You couldn't help the smile that graced your lips as the look of confusion you previously wore faded away into one of content bliss. You allowed for him to continue with his delicate actions as you settled your head back to resting against the plush pillows, loving the feeling of his lips equally as much as you loved his gentle and serene behaviour, something that what quite rare for the likes of Ramsay Bolton.  
As you lay there soaking up the reposeful actions of your lover you soon started to notice one of his large and calloused hands dance across the bare skin of your waist, a hand that felt so firm and sure in their actions yet traced along your skin so softly that you almost would have never noticed if it wasn’t for the hardened callouses scattered across his hard working palms. These feelings made you feel as if you were floating on air within the clouds; Ramsay's soft lips tracing along your skin, his hand almost hovering over your body, and the warmth of his bare chest radiating comfort against the exposed skin of your back... it all combined to make you feel as if you were still dreaming.

But then you felt it. The calloused fingers of his hand, one that had been hardened from many years of practicing to be the best archer, brushed over the top of your mound. The gasp that escaped from your lips was out before you even had the time to think, and you could feel Ramsay's lips quirk up into a smirk as he pressed his lips a bit more firmly now than before. Before you could make a sort of snarky comment at his actions, Ramsay quickly delved his fingers between your folds and by muscle memory alone found your nub and slowly yet firmly started to massage it. The gasp that left your lips this time came out even faster than the last one. "Ramsay..." you said, confused but his actions at such an early hour. But this only caused him to press down very firmly against your pleasure spot before quickly rubbing in tight circles. The drastic change made you grabbed his muscular forearm all while subconsciously bucking your hips against his fingers at that feeling. But as fast as he started, he slowed right back down, leaving you aching for the intense friction once more. "Darling, be a good girl and behave for me and I will give you exactly what you need." The mischievous man said with his husky morning voice, a tone of teasing thickly laced within it. You couldn't help but to lazily nod as your mind focused on the delicious pleasure the was coursing throughout the spot between your legs, the deliberate circling of your buddle of nerves causing you to be much more distracted than you otherwise would be. Ramsay knew what he was doing, after all you two fucked all the time quite like the human equivalent of jack rabbits, but he also knew exactly what he was doing to you. He knew that his firm yet slow pace was driving you insane, which was exactly why he would randomly speed up his fingers and almost aggressively rub against you sensitive bundle... he took much joy in bringing you to the edge before making you crash back down by slowing his fingers. He loved the desperation of people. He loved how people responded when they were desperate enough for anything, whether that be someone screaming in agony and begging him to stop whist he was flaying them, or you mewling and writhing against his fingers as he pressed harder and rubbed faster against your sensitive little clit. The feel of control that he felt in both situations always made his cock ache and twitch with pleasure as it grew. He lived for others pain. But most if all, he lived to make you balance on that line.

The amount of force that Ramsay placed against your clit made you ache as he fingers got faster and faster than before, the deprivation of your much desired orgasm coupled with the increased sensitivity that he had created due to the his teasing made tears escape from your closed eyes, and whimpers of his name leave you plump pink lips. Just when you thought that Ramsay would once again deny you of your much-anticipated orgasm, he pulled you flush against his chest rubbing even faster and harder circle against your core, the sounds of your slick wetness only adding to the buildup of this moment. No matter how much your body continued to writhe against the sensitivity, Ramsay kept your body firmly in place. Then you felt it, that warm and aching feeling start to burn deep within you. The buildup getting stronger and stronger as Ramsay deliberately swiped fast circles against your buddle of delicate nerves. He knew you were close, just barely hanging on the edge, when he quickly flicked his wrist and the burning coil exploded out of you. Your back arched against his chest as you let out a hearty moan, your body shaking in surges of pleasure as the slow burn slowly dissipated... well it was supposed to dissipate, yet Ramsay kept his fingers firmly rubbing against your extra sensitive buddle. "Ramsay, please!" You wailed out, tears threatening to fall as you choked on your words. The slow burning coil started to build up once again, your sensitivity causing your whole body to shake is a say that was suspended of the edge of pleasure and agony. The coil got hotter and hotter, tighter and tighter once more before you once again were pushed over the edge by his skilled fingers. Finally, Ramsay removed his hand, but not before giving your clit a deliberate flick, causing your whole body to jerk away with sensitivity. You felt so exhausted and out of focus as you lay there on your side. It wasn't until you felt Ramsay move you to lay on your back were your eyes able to focus once again, and with this focus you noticed the wide Cheshire smirk plastered on his face.

"You did so well, pet." He said as he leaned down to press his lips against your forehead, almost distracting you from the feeling of his shaft firmly rubbing between your folds and against your aching nerves. You winced all while letting out a pain filled moan, but you knew better than to say no to Ramsay... the last time you did you had to deal with the consequences of being tied to the bed while he poured hot candle wax across your most sensitive body parts. Your body shuddered at the memory. When Ramsay pulled his lips away from your head his eyes held an almost sinister glint within them, as if daring you to protest as he once again rolled his cock against your core, once again causing you to moan out on pain.  
When you didn't protest he leaned his head into the crook of your neck, grazing his teeth against your ear while lining his head up to your opening. "Good girl." He taunted before roughly biting into your neck. You couldn't stop yourself from crying out at the pain, but the simultaneous action of him ramming his aching cock into you distracted you from the pain, turning your cry into a guttural moan.

Not a moment later Ramsay began to firmly rock his hips against yours, the slow yet deliberate friction causing you to quiver around his deliciously hard shaft. As much as you wanted to tell Ramsay to stop due to him already making you have two orgasms, the burn building up from deep within your core felt so good that you didn't want him to stop... you wanted more. Wrapping your arms around his back you scraped your nails against his smooth skin hoping to leaving marks, but also hoping to send a message. By the low chuckle you heard coming from him, his head placed against your neck while he purposely left dark bruises against your pale skin making you as his. You couldn't stop the smirk from displaying on your face as he roughly grabbed your leg to wrap it around his waist, and then without warning he increased his speed all while still deeply penetrating your core. The burning friction heating up more and more as you felt the course tufts of hair on his lower abdomen rub against your already sensitive clit. The feeling was exactly what you needed as the coil started to wind. You weren't the only one that was feeling the pleasure start to build up, Ramsay himself couldn't stop the twitch of his cock every time he hit a delicate spot within you and your walls tightened within him while you painfully dug your nails into his skin. He loved how you weren't afraid to hurt him as well. He enjoyed having you make him bleed in the heat of the moment, the orgasmic feeling of his own blood trickling against his skin, or a bruise appearing against his snow-white complexion. As much as he loving seeing such markings on you, letting the entirety of the North know that you belong to him, he also loved having others know that he belonged to you. Just that thought alone made his hips rut more firmly into your welcoming core, the sloshing of your slick making delectable sounds ring in both of your ears.

As Ramsay pounded deeper and deeper within your needy cunt you could tell that you were getting closer and closer to the your climax. The friction of your bodies becoming one felt so much better than any other time, but then again you believed that every time you and Ramsay fucked. You could tell that your raven-haired lover was also getting close to his end, his breathing becoming erratic and his grunt sounding strangled and suppressed. You firmly clenched around his cock feeling every bump, grove, and vein as you felt the burning coil ache throughout your nether regions... you were going to cum, and you were going to cum hard. Your soft squeaking whimpers accompanied by your walls firmly clenching Ramsay's cock were what sent him over the edge, firmly rutting himself against you while he shot his load deep within you in a series of sputters and breathless moans. The feeling of his warmth inside your aching pussy was what set you off, pleasure exploding throughout your body as your delicate body shuddered against Ramsay's muscular form, small whimpers exiting through your lips as you came down from your extraordinary high. 

After a moment or so Ramsay pulled his softening member out of your now sensitive hole, the sight of his seed mixed with your juices leaking out of you made his cock twitch in delight. But upon seeing your absolutely wrecked and disheveled form laying beneath his extended arms, he decided to be merciful just this once and lay beside you instead of ramming you once more. As soon as Ramsay's back him the soft furs he left out a gentle sigh before extending his arm to roughly grab you to hold against his side. With your head resting against his chest you could feel the slow ache of your body and the sting of bruises forming against your supple skin. The steady thump of Ramsay's heart calmed and relaxed you at the same time as it surprised you. It was sometimes hard to remember that through all of his brutal cruelty, Ramsay was human too. But nonetheless, no matter how cruel this man could be, the pain mixed with pleasure was exactly why you stayed.... because if loving him was wrong, you didn't want to be right.


End file.
